


Greetings From

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the best damn nap he’s had since he let himself run after Captain America one morning and never stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings From

Sam meets Nick again in Canada of all places, in a quaint little city huddled close to the border. Turns out Former Director Fury is a tourist at heart because the first thing they do is hit up a little diner and order pancakes with about six flavors of syrup, way too fucking sweet for Sam’s taste but apparently only two steps short of a stairway to heaven for Nick.

The second thing they do is find an appropriately corny themed hotel, maple leaves all over the damn place and a hand-carved wooden beaver staring at them with slightly crossed eyes beside the check-in desk. Sam makes a face at it and gets a small frown from the white lady manning the desk, and they both apologize at the same time.

_Canadians_.

Having sex with a man old enough to be your father is an experience Sam hasn’t had since right after he decided to enlist and figured he only had a few weeks to explore the Don’t Tell side of his bisexuality. There’s something about getting touched by somebody who’s old enough to know how it’s done but young enough to laugh when it’s messy and growl when it’s about to be, something about nuzzling into chest hair that’s curled and white with age. When he was young, he mighta called a man or two  _daddy_ , but now that he’s walked a thousand miles with adulthood perched heavy on his shoulders, he sticks to the occasional sir and a name.

Nick would laugh at being called  _daddy_  anyway.

Sam usually likes it on his hands and knees, but Nick puts him on his back when they get onto the bed, Nick’s hand on the back of Sam’s head and their facial hair rasping as they kiss. Nick takes his time opening Sam on his fingers, slicking lube as thick as lunch’s maple syrup over Sam’s insides, fingertips lingering to knead Sam’s prostate for good measure. He fucks him quickly, teeth on Sam’s neck and slick fingers around Sam’s dick, chuckling when Sam wraps his legs around him and groaning when Sam’s hands drop to palm Nick’s ass and urge him into a faster fuck.

The fourth thing they do is shower together, intentional brushes between them played off as comfortable and accidental but really rather needy. Sam ducks into a crouch and sucks Nick’s dick as he strokes himself, choking when he gets his nose buried in the wiry thatch of Nick’s pubic hair, swallowing until he’s gotten his throat to shut the fuck up. Nick draws away to finish himself off on Sam’s face, chuckling low when Sam grimaces obnoxiously with his tongue out to ruin the view. “Wise-ass,” Nick calls him, tapping his softening cock on Sam’s grinning mouth. “Pretty faces cost extra,” Sam jokes, and splutters out a laugh when Nick switches off the hot water and steps back to let Sam take the spray alone.  

Sam sleeps on his side with Nick’s arm around him, snow building on the roof to blanket them from the world outside. It’s the best damn nap he’s had since he let himself run after Captain America one morning and never stop.

In the morning, Nick buys a cheap glossy postcard from the giftshop. It’s a beaver peeking out from a carefully accumulated pile of sticks. Nick doesn’t sign his name - he doesn’t even touch it with his bare hands, opting instead to pick and purchase it wearing his gloves - but Sam knows it’ll be part of the growing pile beneath his mail slot back in Washington. Tokens, memories. 

There is no last thing that they do, because in a few weeks, there will be another meeting in another town.


End file.
